Heartless Love
by harrietmelon
Summary: Carlisle/Bella story.   Summary: After a small crash in the parking lot at the local school, Bella is taken to hospital and examined by Carlisle. Bella soon develops love for this doctor and struggles to admit to him her feelings.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: After a small crash in the parking lot at the local school, Bella is taken to hospital and examined by Carlisle. Bella soon develops love for this doctor and struggles to admit to him her feelings. **_

**Bellas POV: **

"...Heard the chiefs daughter was here!" I heard a young man announce as he walked through the door, and I groaned quietly at the idea of everybody knowing who I was. I shuffled closer to the wall with a small frown as I saw the young doctor approach me. I didn't want to look at him, he would probably question me on what happened in the parking lot. Truth be told, I didn't know. It was all just a blur now, something which I wanted to forget about. I hated being the center of attention.

"Isabella," he murmured and I jumped a little, not knowing he was standing so close to me. I bit on my bottom lip and exhaled.

"Bella...Just Bella" I corrected and took a glance up at him.

My mouth became dry and I swallowed hard as he looked down at me with a small smile. I tried not to blush but could not help myself. I felt my cheeks burning as a faced the floor again. Beautiful topaz eyes remained fixed on me as I fidgeted in the same position. I kept my breathing slow then suddenly noticed he was talking to me. My eyes darted up at him and our gaze met...

"Well...Bella. Looks like you took quite a spill, how do you feel?" He questioned me and I gulped before I replied.

"uh.. good," I replied and cocked my head back to the left once I noticed I was staring.

"Bella," He muttered to get my attention and I looked back up at him to find this doctor shining a pen light into my eyes..

"huh?" I asked and squinted my eyes, chewing on my bottom lip.

"I think you will be just fine." He whispered soothingly then quipped a brow, with almost a smirk.

I took my bag, swinging it onto my shoulder then stood up, feeling a little drowsy and shaky. I looked back..."thanks." I mumbled and walked off, reaching my hand out for the door.

"Is your father here?"He asked and I winced when he mentioned Charlie. I sighed and turned around to see him putting on his coat.  
"Um, no. I can walk back, I only live-"

"Bella, no, your not walking home on your own. I will take you home" He interrupted and widened his eyes in my direction, implying that this was an order.

I opened and held the door for Carlisle then we both walked out of the hospital.

"Ah, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Carlisle. Carlisle Cullen." He whispered with a warm smile and I faked a smile back towards him.


	2. Chapter 2  FLOOR HUG

_**OOC: Thanks for the couple of people who have reviewed already! I am very surprised...**_

_**I actually don't really know where I am going with this story, so I am welcome to ideas!**_

_**Carlisle is my favorite character so i'm really enjoying writing about him..**_

_**OH! I would just like to mention that Peter Facinelli follows me on twitter!**_

_**CHAPTER 2 – FLOOR HUG**_

It was dark when I got home. Partly because I had spent the whole afternoon waiting in ER, and also I was standing outside my door for a good half hour, thinking of ways to phrase what had happened that afternoon without Charlie badgering me for the truth.

As expected, walking through the door I was immediately pestered by Charlie. He wanted to know who did it, why it happened then he would give me the lecture on how I should of called him. That and how he would kill the boy when he found out who did it.

Eventually, he did seem at ease and slightly happy when he had found out this 'Edward Cullen boy' had saved me in a way. Charlie seemed to like the Cullen's, I wasn't sure on them myself, following the brief meeting with the father at the ER...

My morning alarm pierced my ears the next morning, then I was suddenly tormented with the weather forecast; unsurprisingly, heavy rain throughout the day. Dragging my heavy body out of the bed, i forced myself over to my wardrobe, throwing out a pair of jeans, powder blue sweater and a pair of sneakers. With a heavy sigh, I got dressed, gently sweeping a coating of mascara on my lashes and dusting my cheeks with pink blusher then pulling my hair back in a messy bun. I wasn't in the mood to make much effort in what i wore and how I looked – people would judge me regardless. I grabbed my rucksack then threw a coat over my shoulder and chucked it into my truck.

I didn't bother with breakfast that morning, strangely it felt like I was homesick with the little amount of food I was eating.

It took a few tries before the engine started, then I was off down the winding roads. The radio was busted so I made do with the sound of...the sound of my truck?

I pulled into the school car park, purposely avoiding the Cullen's parking space by at least a couple dozen yards. A few girls smiled towards me, and I handed back a, what felt, sarcastic grin. With a heavy sigh slipping past my pallid lips, I stumbled over to the school and went straight to my first class. Trig.

I sat there for a while, occasionally checking my phone for any texts despite how I knew nobody knew my number with the exception of Charlie. Gradually, people began entering the room and I was no longer on my own.

The lesson began and the majority of the class quietened down, with a few girls at the back giggling every few minutes.

"Miss Swan? May you help hand out these sheets since you have finished all on the board?" Mr Coyle asked and I looked up, nodded slightly with a quiet mumble.

I shifted my body off the chair and picked myself up. I didn't feel good. Not at all. "Eugh..." I muttered and felt my eyes spin to the back of my head and the weight fall down to my feet. My body was suddenly light and I felt myself fall onto the floor, my arm slamming against a desk on my way.

"Oh God! Sir! Call an ambulance! Bella just collapsed!" I heart someone panic close to my head... Then I completely blacked out and the voices disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3 FEAR

**OOC: Sorry for the wait with this chapter! Been busy lately, but being off school ill this week has given me an excuse to write the next part. Enjoy!**

As I opened my eyes slowly, harsh light from the window behind me flooded in and I moaned, pulling the thin sheet over my face. The place was awfully too familiar and within a couple seconds, I had figured out where I was. The sound of quiet footsteps suddenly approached me and I slid down in the covers, afraid of who it may be.

"I knew you'd be back." I heard a recognisable voice chuckle from outside my room. I peeped over the blanket and smiled weakly.

"Hey, Carlisle.." I mumbled and sat up in bed and he pressed his cold hand against my forehead. I jumped slightly at how harsh his body temperature felt against mine.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you, Miss Swan," He whispered and I shook my head a little.

"Do you remember what happened? Earlier today, Bella?" Carlisle questioned me and I shrugged then looked up at him, rubbing my eyes with the palm of my hand.

"Yeah, I err.. I think I fainted.." I replied and raised my eyebrows at how stupid I sounded. Something so minor had put me in a hospital bed...yet again.

"Correct," He said softly, now taking a seat next to my bed. He slouched a little then exhaled.

"Yeah, so can I go home now?" I asked with a false smile as I saw him smirk towards me.

"Hold your horses, Bella! Um, we still need to do some tests. According to your teacher, this is the second time you have fainted in class, I believe?" He said with one eye brow raised. I shuffled myself so I was now half laying down.

"_Im fine_" I insisted and placed both my hands to my head. I could feel myself panic at the mention of 'tests'. Did that mean blood? Needles? A shiver ran down my spine at the thoughts.

"How can you be so sure? Its suggesting to me you may be diabetic or anaemic? We should have a nurse here in about an hour to take blood." The doctor whispered calmly and I felt my heart sink and my breathing became heavier.

"N-no.. _NO_" I said to myself as I blinked away the tears forming in my eyes. I swivelled round and landed both my feet onto the floor and stood myself up until the room was silent and the room span. Immediately, Carlisle was supporting me and sitting me back down on the bed, pushing my head down between my legs. He rubbed my back and a tear fell from my eye.

"Nervous? That's okay. Everybody is scared of something," Carlisle whispered to me soothingly. He stroked my hair then pulled me back up into hug.

I remained silent, embarrassed of my fear. I knew he could sense this and he was trying his best to comfort me.

"Dont worry, I will do the test. And If I hurt you at all, you can run home and I will make sure you never see me again." He chuckled quietly and a shivered at that but smiled falsely again...


End file.
